


my heart, deep within you

by beautifullights



Series: Save an X-wing, Ride a Pilot [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Beads, Bottom Finn, Enthusiastic Consent, Gentle Dom Poe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, very lowkey potential D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullights/pseuds/beautifullights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How does it feel?” Poe whispers, voice rasping with desire.</p><p>“Good—so good—I—<em>Jesus fucking Christ,</em> Poe," Finn pants. "It feels incredible.”</p><p>“You can take another one, if you want,” Poe murmurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart, deep within you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TuppingLiberty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/gifts).



> Thanks to [@animalasaysrauer](http://animalasaysrauer.tumblr.com/) for popping my Tumblr prompt cherry! My goal of a 100-300 word drabble turned into…1k? Oops. 
> 
> CW: very lowkey mentions of past religiously-motivated homophobia. Not sure it’s an issue, but tagging just in case. Also D/s undertones, kinda? maybe? not sure why that happened, but it did, so I figured I’d roll with it.
> 
> Prompt: Stormpilot, with toys. Enjoy.

“How does it feel?” Poe whispers.

Finn just pants, eyes shut tight, hands fisted in the sheets. Poe waits, kneeling between Finn’s legs, rubbing slow circles into Finn’s stomach. His lover shudders underneath each one, breath hitching with need.

“ _Fuck_.” Finn’s eyes flutter open. “How—” He shifts on the bed. The beads inside him roll into each other, brushing against his prostate—he groans, caught by a sudden spike of arousal.

“How does it feel?” Poe asks again, voice rasping with desire.

“Good—so good—I— _Jesus fucking Christ,_ Poe _,_ it feels incredible.” Slowly, carefully, Finn sits up, losing his breath again as the beads resettle themselves inside him.

“Yeah?” Poe’s slow, lazy smile heats Finn from the inside out.

“Yeah,” Finn pants. He touches the muscles of his stomach, half expecting to be able to feel them. He can’t, but the motion jostles the beads again, making his cock jerk.

Poe’s hand settles over it, spiraling the leaking pre-cum around the tip. “You can take another one, if you want,” he murmurs.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Finn shakes his head. “No more room.”

“Sure?”

Finn looks up at Poe.

Poe bites his lip.

“You know that if you put that one in me too, I’m going to do the same to you next time.”

“Looking forward to it.” Poe grins.

Finn rocks his hips up into the tight circle of Poe’s hand around his cock. The beads roll against his prostate again, flush and full inside him. An unpredictable pressure, entirely different than the feeling of a cock inside him. He cranes his neck to see the last bead on the string, pressed up against his rim right now. Imagines it inside him, pressing against the others, nudging his prostate, touching places he didn’t even know could be touched. “Yeah.” He drops back down to the bed, legs spread wide, head tipped back onto the pillows. “ _Yeah_ , please.”

“Yeah what?”

Finn picks his head up so he can aim his death-glare better. Poe grins back, insouciant. Poe believes that words are important during sex. Finn’s tried arguing that _communication_ is what’s important, and sometimes finding a word is about as feasible as fishing a single noodle out of a bowl of pasta. They’ve had to agree to disagree on that point, which means that when Poe’s leading, Finn’s talking. Or trying to, at least. When Finn’s leading, he’s perfectly happy to take direction from an appropriately aimed moan or nod. Poe’s perfectly happy to let him, so…it works for them.

“Please,” Finn groans, giving up on the death-glare. “Put another bead in me. Now. Or so help me, Dameron—” He falls back against the pillows as Poe presses the final bead against his rim. “Yes,” Finn moans. “That’s what I meant. That’s—I— _oh holy mother of God_.”

And no, it’s probably not a coincidence that his most profane curses slip out during sex. This is, after all, as far from the doctrines of the religious cult that raised him as it gets. Which means—as far as he’s concerned, at least—that this is as good as life gets: his body, flushed and naked on the sheets. Erect, aroused, thrumming with life. Poe’s body, golden skin and dark-curling hair and lithe, roping muscles. Rough-callused hands coaxing the largest bead inside him.

It’s not that he has anything against religion—in fact, he 100% agrees with Poe’s matter-of-fact belief in the presence of a loving God that flows through everything. But a god that couldn’t love him, a god that couldn’t love _them,_ a god that couldn’t love _this?_ That, he is done with.

So. Poe’s hand strokes the inside of his thigh, relaxing him enough to open up to the bead. It stretches his rim, stretches wider, wider—and then pops straight in, jostling the rest of the beads inside him. Finn shouts and reaches for Poe. Poe grabs his hands and presses a kiss to each one, then presses them down to the mattress and moves up to brush a line of kisses across the deep V of Finn’s pelvis, pressing down just enough for the beads to catch against Finn’s prostate again. Finn’s so—full—and yet everything just _fits_ , fits like it was meant to be inside his body.

Poe leans down to mouth over Finn’s cock. Finn bucks up with a breathless moan, slipping deeper into Poe’s mouth. Poe gulps once and swallows him all the way down, tight and wet around Finn’s cock. Comes up for air, takes each ball into his mouth and sucks just hard enough to make Finn’s legs jerk below him, licks a wet line right up the shaft and then bobs down again.

Every time Finn twitches, the beads rock against each other inside him, setting off new quakes that build and build, coiling into a tight spiral of arousal in his core. “Poe,” he gasps. “ _Poe.”_ Closes his eyes, tips his head back, feels the roll and tumble of the beads, the bright star of his prostate, the warmth of Poe’s mouth around his cock. Loses himself in the way each sensation topples headlong into the next, leaving him falling through space with only Poe’s mouth and breath and hands to ground him to his body.

“ _Poe,”_ he groans again, and suddenly he’s coming, bright and full and lit on fire. Poe slides back up to the head of his cock and swallows him down, mouthful after mouthful, one hand on the base of Finn’s cock to stroke him through it, the other cupping around Finn’s ass. When Finn manages to open his eyes again, Poe’s wiping the last drops off his lips with the back of his hand, lips flushed and red and well-used, curls sticking to his face with sweat.

Breathless, thrumming, spent, Finn reaches up to Poe again. “Come here,” he whispers.

“Buddy,” Poe rasps. “Oh, Finn.” He drops his head for a moment, panting, then slides up to curl into Finn’s side. Finn wraps both arms around him and pulls him in.

Poe presses his lips to the crook of Finn’s neck and kisses him, soft and sweet. “They’re gonna have to come out sometime, you know,” he murmurs.

“Oh, _fuck_.”

Poe laughs into Finn’s neck. “Mmm-hmm.”

“And you.” Finn rocks against Poe’s still-hard cock. “What are we going to do with you, huh?”

Poe looks at him, eyes hooded with desire.

“Yup,” Finn agrees. “My thoughts exactly.” Boneless with post-orgasmic languor, he slides down the length of the bed and licks a preliminary strip up the underside of Poe’s cock.

“Me first, huh?” Poe’s hands cup his head and rub over his tight-coiling hair.

“Beads can wait.”

“Wait long enough, we can have some more fun getting them out again.”

Finn looks up at him beneath his lashes. “My thoughts exactly.” He lowers his mouth onto Poe’s cock just to hear his lover’s breath hitch with arousal.

“You have good thoughts,” Poe says faintly, and then drops his head back against the pillow, body already thrumming with pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrits please, as always!
> 
> If anyone's interested in wrangling plot bunnies, beta-reading, or general cheerleading, leave a comment or hit me up on [tumblr!](http://beautifullights1.tumblr.com/)


End file.
